My Past Hides From Me
by Warriorsqueen
Summary: Maximum Ride is the sole survivor of the flock. She now has been asked by SHIELD to be a part of an elite group of people known as The Avengers.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello dear readers to my newest story. This is the first time I've ever written something close to canon, and my first time with any of the Avengers. This first chapter is a diary/journal entry, but the rest of the story won't be like this. I'm really just using this to establish the AU for the Maximum Ride half of the story. I hope you like this!_

-Avengers-

Dear diary,

I had the dream again. I bet if Angel was still alive, her powers would probably have advanced enough to place a block on my dreams. But she's not alive. My therapist said it might be a good idea to write down my story. I doubt it would help me, but what do I have to lose?

Everything really changed in Germany, eight years ago. I was leader of the flock, and apparently destined to save the world. I had just defeated the apparently perfect mutant know as Omega. It had just really become a full-fledged battle, when the new creation came out. Apparently, Itex had a back-up plan if all went to hell. Which it did. This backup plan just started taking out people left and right. No, I don't know what it was so don't ask me.

As soon as the new creation started killing, Angel told me to get the hell out of there. Fang all but tossed me in the air and pointed me towards a small opening in the fence. I flew and never looked back, which is my greatest regret. I went back a week later and the place looked like a bomb went off. There was no bodies left. The only thing I found was a single black feather. I took it and escaped.

I never stayed in one place to long after that. One of the first places I went was the cave with the eagles. It was one of the few places that Itex never found. Or at least confronted us at. I think after that was New York, then with a small tribe in Africa, then a small town in South Dakota. It was in South Dakota when I first met with SHIELD.

I had bumped into a girl on the street and tried to steal her wallet, but she tried to steal mine at the same time. She later confronted me and we found each other as mutants. Her name was Laura and was on the run from two groups- one called HYDRA and the other called SHIELD. We exchanged stories and decided to travel together. But before we could get going to japan-our next spot- SHIELD swooped in. They knew Laura-who they called X23-was alive and on the run, but they didn't really know who I was except for the director.

Their director was a man called Nick Fury, and he offered me a job and protection. I denied the job, but I told him that if the world ever needed saving to call me up. I then got the hell out of there, and headed to California. I never saw Laura again.

When I hit California, I decided to settle in a small rich person town outside Los Angeles. I then decided to take online classes in genetics. It seems like that was something I was good at, so I eventually hit up UCLA and got a degree in it.

While I was in college, I decided to live in a dorm. My roommate was a girl called Darcy Lewis. She was studying political science, but she later transferred to Culver University. Sometimes she'll email me about what she's up to, but it's been awhile.

All the while, I learned that I mutated over time. I gained better hearing, and learned that when my nails grew out long, they were as sharp as small talons. My healing came faster, and my top flying speed was faster. And my fighting hasn't gotten rusty. Ok maybe a little, but not running for your life does that to you.

And I just got word from SHEILD that they need me at a certain set of coordinates (like I'd actually tell you where) so I can help save the world. I'm going to head out as soon as I finish reading what I'm actually going to do. Who knows? Maybe it'll be fun. Haha ya right. I'm actually listening to them. There's definitely something wrong.

-Maximum

_And there is my insanely short first chapter. I also want to know what you think the pairing should be. I kinda have one planned, but if there is overwhelming response for someone else then why not? All I will reveal is Max will definitely NOT go with Loki (even though I love him and his sexiness) because too much would have to change. So please review, if only to tell me to keep going._


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my gosh this is so amazing! I have NEVER gotten this much response to any of my fanfictions. This my most alerted story with 23, and tied for second most faved. And this is within a week, when some of my stories have been up for almost 2 years! This is really awesome, and I literally squealed every time I got an email about this story. So thanks to everyone.

Also to my friend who I call the vowel slayer (you know who you are) thank you so much for reading my incomplete first draft and being as disappointed as I was that my doctor amazing joke couldn't be used because of my au. Thanks girl! This chapter is for you!

-AVENGERS-

Let me tell you, no matter how many times you do it, landing on a moving surface is not easy. I actually haven't done it that many times, but it is seriously hard. I hit the deck and stumbled. Me-Stumbled! Anyway, my point is proven.

I right away pulled on my windbreaker-why should I give away my secret weapon to everyone? Good thing too, as when I was walking across the deck to the single door, I heard a click and felt a gun barrel pressed to my head. Well, that's something that hasn't happened for a while.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Ah, hello to you too. My new buddy here sounds female, Russian, and pissed.

"Well, I'm not telling my name until I get yours. And I'm here because your director wanted me here. So if you could lead me to him, that would be just great." The gun dropped, and revealed a tall slender woman with red hair in a catsuit. Even though f-HE is not here anymore, I still do not like redheads.

As she started walking away, I guess I decided to be really bitchy. "You didn't even ask the question that's obviously on your mind. How the hell did I get here."

Miss red turned back, face emotionless. But I saw it in her eyes. She was just as curious as I thought.

"We have to get you to Director Fury. Questions come after." I rolled my eyes and followed her. She led me through a labyrinth of rooms and hallways inside the "ship" making it that much bigger. Oh I was so going to get lost. Maybe they'll give me a map? Wait, I can't read maps. Oh well. Eventually we reached what seemed to be the main control room. It was huge. Like seriously, I could stretch out and do a couple laps in there it was so big.

We were on the second level, which seemed to have some sort of conference table. Around the table were quite a few people. There was a guy in armor who needs to lay off the steroids, some dude who looks like he stepped out of one of the comic books The G-that I've seen before, Tony Stark (ya, I keep up on Pop Culture-he's kind of really famous after all), and a guy shat seriously reminded me of some of the white coats. And Mr.-director-eye patch. Of course.

Director Fury looked up and acknowledged me "Maximum."

"Aw first name basis, I'm so touched." I sent a hand to my heart, trying to look snooty.

"Agent Ride-"

"Oh no no. I'm not Agent Ride." I did those infamous air quotes. "I am Max. You can even call me Maximum. But don't call me Agent Ride. I am not one of your agents, so don't make me sound like one."

I turned to the rest of them. "Oh how rude I haven't introduced myself. Maximum Ride, mutant extraordinaire." I pulled into a sweeping bow.

Tony started clapping, "I like her."

"Well I aim to please. Most of the time." I said, straightening up. My wings started to itch.

"What is your mutation?" My attention was pulled to the weird, nerdy, whitecoat guy. "Your mutation doesn't seem to be obviously physical."

I laughed, "There is nothing more obvious than my mutation." I started counting on my fingers. "First I heal fast. Like really fast. Next I move fast. Also, my nails are really sharp. Lastly I never get sick like ever." I adopted a thinking pose. "Oh ya, and I'm 2 percent bird. Specifically a hawk/ eagle mix." I dropped my windbreaker and extended my wings. "And I can fly."

I observed the reactions:

Stark: Grinning.

Redhead: Silent, but her eyes say it all.

Juicehead: Nodding in acceptance. Aww, I was totally hoping for over the top reaction from him.

Captain Comics: Shock and surprise. Yes! This is what I was hoping for!

Doctor Nerd: Looked interested kind of like –NO. REPRESS THE MEMOIRIES-like a scientist would.

All around, everyone reacted differently. I laughed again "I would totally fly around right here, but I like running starts, and I don't get one here." I sat down in the open seat next to Stark. And kicked my feet onto the table. "So, what have I missed?"

Fury right away started listing out what we've done. Apparently, we caught the bad guy but we don't know where he put the magic glowy cube. Also, Stark and The Doctor-whose name is actually Bruce Banner- were tracing it because it gave off radiation or something like that.

So everyone got up and left, so I just followed the science peoples. Even still, I ended up lost in the flying maze of rooms.

I just then wandered around until a door opened for me. Inside was a giant pod with a man inside. According to Director half-blind, this would be our evil madman, Loki.

As I walked in, I heard it inside my head. _Max, turn around and leave_. Oh look, its everybody's best friend! Welcome back to the show Voice! How long has it been since we last talked? Was it six years ago?

_You cannot confront Loki. He is a liar and a schemer. Anything he says to you will be harmful to the group._

Ya, because a group of superheroes will listen to the corrupted mind of a 22-year-old bird/human hybrid, and I am totally helpful to the cause. I rolled my eyes. Of course the voice comes in when I need it the least.

I look up to see Loki look at me with a very confused expression. I flipped him the bird and left the room.

I continued wandering until I passed Steve the patriot storming out of a room in a huff. Well, someone is pissed. I kept walking and saw stark and banner working in a lab room. I entered, wrapping my wings around myself. I may sort of a little bit trust these people, but that just made me feel a little bit safer.

I found a chair and sat down. I sat and observed. I may be studying genetics and have grown up in a lab, does not mean I understood any of their conversation. Until Tony started asking me questions.

Some were really simple like how old I am and how long I had been on the run. Until he asked the dreaded question.

"Are there others like you."

I physically stiffened at the question. "There was. There were six of us. Me, and the others-we were called the flock. That's all I'm saying." I must have sounded cold, because tony held up his hands in the universal sign for surrender.

Banner quickly changed the subject "How did you get your mutation?"

I chuckled coldly. "I got my wings from birth. The Whitecoats did something while was still a fetus and changed 2% of my DNA. I was one of the first successful experiments from the school."

"The School?"

That's when I started telling my entire story.

-ASSEMBLE-

Oh my gosh, this is the fastest I have ever written a second chapter for any of my stories! And based on my question for last time on pairing, here's what I think.

Max is going to get close to Tony, but I'm only going to make them friends because I like Pepper too much. Also, I don't think I'm going to ship her with Bruce because of her past with whitecoats (but that would to totally cute, with Max having to overcome her fear to be with who she loves. Uh, I might have just changed my own mind.)

The most voted is Steve and Clint, but I'm not saying anything here, nope nope. Not saying anything. So please review and tell me how I did!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone and welcome back to **_**My Past Hides From Me. **_**I'm so happy I finally got finished with this chapter! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and faved this story. I am honestly astounded by the response! Iv'e never had anywhere as successful of a story and this is my seventh story!**

-Assembly required-

I walked out of the lab. I had told my story, and could not stand the looks of pity. It wasn't even my entire story-only up to where I escaped Germany. I don't really blame their reactions though. I mean, they just met this new chick, who just goes on and tells how she lived in a dog crate for a large portion of her childhood. No biggie.

I kept walking until I heard shouting. I stopped to listen.

I was nowhere near the argument, but they were loud enough that I could hear them (raptor hearing probably helped too.) It seemed to be the rest of the group, along with Fury. Or sounded like it anyways. Glad I'm not there right now. I am not in the mood to deal with Director Half-sight.

And that's when I heard from the other direction a steady pinging. Then, there was a huge explosion. Instinct dropped me to the floor, avoiding debris. Instinct also told me to yell at Ig-SOMEONE. Guess I wasn't as out of practice as I thought.

That's when the voice decided to kick in again.

_Get up._

Thanks captain obvious. I was planning on just laying here until someone finds me. I got up, adrenaline pumping.

_Go back the way you came, turn left and open the first door on the right._

Well the voice never tried to kill me, so it's probably a safe place to hide out. I followed the instructions and, somehow, the door opened for me.

Inside the room seemed to be almost a weapons room. There were different sections with a name on top with a specialized outfit and weapons for them. The one in the middle was missing the outfit, but left was a red, white, and blue shield. That was obviously the section for Captain America. There were a few more for some regular shield agents with uniform and guns, and then I stopped and stared. The name at the top read _M. Ride _and held what seemed to be a specialized jacket. I slipped it on and felt it-a hidden knife in each sleeve. The jacket was long sleeved had specific build in spots for my wings. Well damn, if they're making me custom clothes, why haven't I joined sooner?

_Focus Maximum._

I shook out my wings, making sure they didn't loose any feathers in the jacket. Now THAT is uncomfortable. Everything seemed to be ok, so I pulled my wings up tight and went back to looking at what else SHIELD gave me.

Let's see…Handgun, leather pants, earpiece-ohh I should probably put this in. nahh-, and what seemed to be batons. Eww, batons are weird to fight with. And -ooh! What's this?

It seemed to be a spear with two prongs at the top and a single spike on the bottom. There was also like five mini-spikes near the top. When I picked it up, I could feel a small jolt, then steady vibrations. It kinda felt like electricity. Wow, give the mentally deranged girl an electrified spear. Absolutely nothing will go wrong.

I kept the spear, and exited the armory room. Convenient too, because almost as soon as the door closed, I heard the familiar whistle of a bullet flying through the air. Instinct kicked in and I dropped to one knee, and then the floor, hurling my spear toward the shooter. Instantly impaled, the dude who shot at me seemed to be wearing a SHEILD uniform. Shit, that means both sides are wearing the same thing.

I kept cursing as I pulled the spear out of the soldier, and started running down the halls.

Honestly, I really need to learn the layout of this place. I stopped when I reached the edge of the hallway. Literally edge. Like, a few steps more and I would begin freefalling.

So naturally, that exactly what I did. I hurled myself over the edge, waiting a second before snapping out my wings. Y'know, to get the adrenaline flowing and all that.

I pulled up in an arc, and noticed Stark over to my right a ways starting get rid of debris. I flew over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "What do you need me to do?"

He flinched a little at the contact, but I think its because he didn't think anyone would sneak up on him while flying. He pointed down at an area below us. "Go help Cap."

Normally, I would get really pissed at people giving me orders then brushing me off, but honestly, this is life or death and I grew up from last time I was in a similar situation.

I flew over to Steve, and saw him trying to duck from the fire of an enemy soldier-person. So I did what anyone else would do. Swoop in, kick the gunman to the floor, and pound the bottom of my spear into his chest. Ooh, apparently that end of the spear has a spike too. I flew back to Steve, who seemed to be in shock. He seemed to have caught his breath before he spoke, "You look like an avenging angel."

My expression darkened. He said the forbidden word-name.

"I am nothing like an angel. _Never_ call me an angel. _Ever_."

He seemed taken aback by my darker tone. Then the ship lurched. With my advanced hearing, I could hear cap's earpiece- a second engine was down. The helicarrier then began to dip and descend. I flew in and landed in the opening to avoid falling debris. Instinct told me to dodge, only a second before a bullet came whistling by where my head was. That's when I screeched and flew into battle.

-Avengers will avenge-

**Aaaand that's the chapter! I hope you liked the little Steve moment in there. That part literally wrote itself, and when I re-read it I finally realized I was shipping them without even meaning to. Oops, there goes my plans. **

**Anywho, I'm trying to figure out Max's code name and I want your help. Best suggestion will be used and-might-get a chapter sneak preview.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and welcome back to My Past Hides From Me! I'm sorry I've taken so long getting this chapter out. I've been extremely distracted. Thanks to Ukko-England, noodleloverxDDD, raven-foxx, and 15dragondream for the codename suggestions. I still haven't decided on one yet, so keep submitting!**

As soon as all my opponents had fallen, the red in my vision cleared and I suddenly felt tired.

That's when I realized it. I was becoming one of my worst fears. I could feel myself shaking. I obeying orders and becoming like one of the-NO MAX. STOP. STOP THINKING ABOUT IT. PUSH IT OUT. OUT OF YOUR BRAIN.

I was shaking even harder now as I raised my hand. I calmed when I saw that it looked regular- pale and smooth. I wasn't turning into the monster I so had feared I was. I wasn't turning into the creature that haunted my dreams.

My heart dropped when the helicarrier lurched again. I snapped back into focus. I was falling to my death in a huge metal craft. And somehow my brain told me it was a good idea to run deeper into the craft. I eventually found my self in a large room with a huge empty space. That's when I heard it. The dreaded final gasp. A gasp only heard when a person is dying.

I turned to see Loki standing with his spear over a fatally bleeding Agent Coulson. It didn't take me long to figure out what happened. So I screamed. Not the "OH MY GOD IT'S A DEAD BODY" scream. It was the "I'm going to f-ing kill you!"

I flew at Loki, my spear raised to strike him through the head. By time the spear was only inches from his head, Loki teleported away. But I expected that. So instead of a proper landing, I fell onto my stomach, quickly rolled to my back, and stabbed my spear up. I did so with only seconds to spare, barely deflecting Loki's own blow. He seemed surprised that I could guess his tactic. As Loki stabbed down at me, I lifted my spear to deflect his. Except he wasn't aiming at my head or body. Loki stabbed his glow stick of doom through the middle of my right wing.

Now let me tell you I have been bruised, beaten, shot, mauled, electrocuted, and starved, along with other tortures I can't even begin to name. But nothing hurt worse than being stabbed though the wing. I screamed out in pain, louder then I have ever screamed.

Loki raised his spear, this time definitely to kill me. "This will be the true sign to the earth. Not even the greatest can escape." I closed my eyes, waiting for death. Then I heard a loud noise and, as I opened my eyes, saw Loki being hit by an extremely huge laser cannon blast thing as well as Loki himself hitting a wall. Well that was convenient.

I lifted my head and saw the dying Agent Coulson with a large gun sitting on his lap, his body slumped against the wall. We made eye contact and I light smile graced my lips. This was truly a good man.

The last thought that crossed my mind was Loki's last statement. 'Not even the greatest can escape.' That's when I passed out.

The second I closed my eyes the memories started hitting me. I started remembering everything. I remembered the times I never wanted to remember. I started remembering my time at the school.

My brain reenacted all the various tortures and torments from that time. I remembered the time I was strapped to an electric chair, the times I was hunted down by erasers, all the times I went through all the various "testing" for science.

Then I started dreaming about the new experiment. I saw it ripping through flesh and feathers and fur and bones. I saw it take down the flock one by one starting with Iggy and Nudge, then Gazzy, then Angel, and finally Fang. I saw them get ripped apart, all because I was too much of a wimp to fly away fast enough. Then it started replaying, over and over…

When I finally awoke, I found myself laying on a hospital bed with needles and IVs sticking out of my arms. I shrieked in panic and ripped the tubes out of my arms. As soon as the doorknob started turning, I panicked and flew (not literally) over to the back wall and pressed myself against it. I winced in pain. Why was I hurting so much in one of my wings?

After what seemed like an eternal wait, the door finally opened. I panicked and quickly analyzed what I could use as a weapon. There wasn't anything. Finally in stepped Tony Stark, hands raised in the "I surrender/come in peace" position. I slightly relaxed, but was still on edge.

"Come on Tweety," he started gesturing for me to follow him, "It's time to kick Loki's ass and save the world." I rolled my eyes. If we all survive this, I might actually enjoy the presence of this man.

As we walked through the halls Stark filled me in on what happened. Thor and Banner were missing. Banner turns into a giant green rage monster. Loki escaped, but we regained Hawkeye-who was a formerly compromised agent.

When we reached the deck, I almost fell over from the wind. I extended my wings to balance myself, but almost screamed from the pain in my left wing. I quickly pulled it in tight, my right wing curling around myself to block from the wind.

Once we boarded the plane-helicopter-thing, Stark immediately started making annoying small talk. Soon his topic of choice was what should my codename should be.

"Nighthawk?"

"We already have a hawk on this team"

Hawkeye started grinning. "Ya, I'm not sharing my position." I really need to learn his real name. Awkward.

"How about Night Falcon?"

"Stop with the night thing. It makes me sound like a ninja or something"

"How about Kestrel?"

I shot Stark my 'Are-you-serious-right-now?' look, "How about the last thing you see before you die."

Stark couldn't handle it anymore and broke down laughing. I started laughing too. It was nice. Laughing without a care in the world before we go off to fight a war. Like a calm before the storm.

**What do you think? Sorry for no fluff, but we got some Max/Tony friendshipping! Please review with more name suggestions and suggestions for literally anything! I really just want to know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again to my lovely readers! I'm sooooo sorry it has taken so long for this chapter to finish. It's almost been a year! But I'm back now and I promise to get this story back on its feet and get it going. I know this chapter is short, but I needed to finally finish this thing**

As soon as tony flew out of the plane, I started getting all ADHD. My fingers were twitching, my wings were itching, and my foot was tapping. I hadn't been this impatient for a fight since, well, a long time. This spear wasn't a good distraction either.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt Steve tap me. He gave me a thumbs up and a small smile. I nodded and stood up, rolling back my shoulders in preparation. As the giant door began to open, I slowly unfurled my wings, letting each muscle move- there was a lot of soreness and pain. And NO I was NOT showing off for ANYBODY.

Once the doors were fully open, I took a few steps, then broke into a run and leapt out, wings catching the wind. OK, maybe I was showing off a little.

As my wings filled with wind, I felt a sharp pain shoot through my right wing. Maybe I wasn't as healed as I thought I was. I sagged in the air, falling with the strong pain.

I soon caught myself and heard many gasps. I looked down and noticed that a crowd had begun together. I flew down closer to the crowd and began to address them. Not address them, that sounds too formal. It was more like I was yelling at them. "Everyone needs to evacuate the city RIGHT NOW! Things are happening now that isn't safe. You need to leave NOW!" I could hear the people below me grumbling, but also a few in awe over "The angelic herald." I winced at every mention of the word ang-THAT WORD.

That's when I heard the loud BOOM. The boom that was the atmosphere's last warning. That's when the pillar of light launched into the sky.

I turned back to the crowd, "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" I flew off before I knew if they moved or not, but I think that the scary light from the sky would get them moving.

I moved up to the tops of the buildings, looking over to where the glowy light hit the sky. That's when the portal opened.

What happened next shocked me more than anything. As the aliens started pouring out of the portal, two things happened at once. One, these aliens- the chitauri- sparked a feeling of recognition in my brain. Two, I had a brain attack.

I hadn't had a brain attack in forever. The last time I had one, I had almost died. This time was just as intense. Picture exploded against my eyes, giving me information on the creatures we were about to face. Their history, their place in myths, their culture, and their leader. The last image was of this ugly dude with purplish skin and a huge chin- most likely an alien.

When the pictures disappeared, I noticed that I was still in the air. I opened my eyes and saw the red haze blurring my vision. Oh shit.

This was the same haze that came over my vision when I was raging back on the helicarrier. The same haze that didn't allow me control of my own body. The same haze that turned me into a passenger to the monster controlling my body.

I tried to scream, but the foreign entity controlling my body wasn't giving me anything.

And as quickly as the power took over, it was gone. Like someone flipped a switch and the light turned on.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to pull in my wings and splat on the ground below. But I couldn't. Not now. Not when I was so close to possibly redeeming myself for letting the fl-THEM die. Nobody else was going to die because I was a coward.

I calmed my flight and landed on top of a skyscraper. I paused. I took a deep breath. Then I closed my eyes. I needed to calm down. I needed to be calm for this. I couldn't afford to get sloppy right now. I relaxed all my muscles and felt the serenity of the moment. Then the chitauri landed on the rooftop around me. As I opened my eyes, I knew what I had to do- survive on my own terms.

**Thank you everyone for sticking with this story, even though it's taken forever. I'm already working on the next chapter, so hopefully it'll be up sooner rather than later. Please review and tell me how mad you are that I didn't update.**


End file.
